Blog użytkownika:Venae/Klingą i piórem - epizod VIII
300px|center 450px|center Już parę minut potem książę Hans siedział spokojnie w swojej komnacie, popijając kawę, podjadając ciasteczka i czytając gazetę. Musiał chwilkę odpocząć od tego wszystkiego. - Widzę, że niezłą masakrę tu uczyniłeś – rzucił niedbale Linus, wchodząc do pokoju. - Cóż, lepiej uczynić masakrę i załatwić wszystko od ręki, niż czaić się jak szczur, mój drogi bracie – młodszy z nich niezbyt przejmował się obecnością starszego. - To jakaś aluzja do mnie? – Linus uniósł brwi. Był nieco wyższy od Hansa, miał włosy w kolorze jasnego blondu i zielone oczy. Liczył sobie dwadzieścia sześć wiosen, lecz pycha jego była identyczna jak u niewyrośniętego gówniarza. - Nie, braciszku, skąd – Hans wziął łyk kawy, wciąż nie przejmując się jego towarzystwem – Sam sobie to zasugerowałeś. - Phi! Typowe zachowanie rudego szczura – blondyn odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił komnatę swojego młodszego brata, który wciąż miał tę sytuację w głębokim poważaniu. Julia Wróblewska natomiast spokojnie spacerowała sobie ulicą. Umówiła się z Alexandrem Cruzem, za którego matka chciała ją wydać za mąż. Był od niej starszy o całe dziesięć lat, co dla niej było czymś niepojętym, chociaż słyszała, że młody lord podchodzi do życia z wyjątkowym dystansem oraz luzem. Z niczym się nie spieszył, na nic nie denerwował. Zamyśliła się nieco. Była ciekawa, na kogo trafi tak naprawdę. To małżeństwo miało niby załagodzić spór pomiędzy jej rodziną, a Cruzami, więc nie miała tu nic do gadania, ale to była jedynie czysta ciekawość. Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją zderzenie się z kimś i gwałtowny upadek na bruk. - Hej! – pisnęła i uniosła głowę. I w tym momencie cały jej dobry nastrój wyparował, naprzeciw niej, również na bruku, był nikt inny, jak Marius Bolton. Na początku zaklął pod nosem, ale widząc Julię natychmiast się opamiętał, zebrał się z podłogi i nieco nieśmiało podał jej rękę. - Ja… ja panienkę najmocniej przepraszam, to moja wina, nie patrzyłem… - wydukał. - Radzę panu udać się do jakiegoś dobrego okulisty – prychnęła poirytowana blondynka i sama wstała, nie zważając na jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Widziała go kilka razy i słyszała, co o nim mówią. Boltonów znała głównie z opowieści swojej matki, jednak to jej wystarczyło, by wyrobić sobie jako taką opinię. Hrabina Wróblewska wyraźnie zabroniła córce jakichkolwiek kontaktów z nimi, co było dziewczynie jak najbardziej na rękę, po tym wszystkim, co jej naopowiadano, to sama nie chciała mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. - Tak… tak, będę musiał to zrobić w najbliższym czasie… - Marius uśmiechnął się nieco nerwowo. Serce mu kołatało, w sumie nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu. Normalnie jakby go coś sparaliżowało. - Dobrze panu radzę – przewróciła oczami i wyminęła go. - Jak panienkę zwą? – spytał, trochę niepewnie. To był ten jeden z niewielu przypadków, kiedy zbrakło mu pewności siebie. - Julia Wróblewska. Ale to już nie jest pański interes, monsieur – posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. - Oczywiście… a ja nazywam się… - zaczął. - …wiem, jak się pan nazywa, nie ma potrzeby się przedstawiać – Julia przerwała mu chłodnym tonem – Żegnam pana – dziewczyna udała się w swoją stronę. Marius westchnął ciężko i wsunął ręce w kieszenie. Stał tak i odprowadzał Wróblewską wzrokiem. Julia nie musiała odejść daleko, już po parunastu krokach spotkała Alexa Cruza. - Witam, mademoiselle – mężczyzna ucałował jej dłoń, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Witam pana – westchnęła dziewczyna – Monsieur Alexander Cruz, jak mniemam? - Słusznie panienka mniema, aczkolwiek wolałbym, aby mówiła mi po imieniu, o ile to możliwe – dalej uśmiechał się w ten swój wesoły, ciepły sposób. Nie wyglądał na te dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Brązowa czupryna była w nieładzie, oczy wciąż się śmiały. W głębi ducha Julia dziękowała, że jeżeli została już przymuszona do małżeństwa, to trafiła na kogoś takiego. - Oczywiście… Alex – zdała się na uśmiech. W sumie trudno jej było się nie uśmiechnąć, wokół niego było tyle pozytywnej energii. - Jeżeli pozwolisz, przedyskutujemy sobie wszystko gdzieś na spokojnie – młody lord podał jej ramię. Dziewczyna skinęła głową, przyjęła je i oboje ruszyli spacerowym krokiem, nie mając konkretnego celu. Marius, widząc to, zaklął pod nosem. Wciąż nie wiedział, co tak go zauroczyło w młodej Wróblewskiej, ale ta dziewczyna miała coś w sobie. Była równocześnie ułożona i delikatna, o słodkim uśmiechu i pięknych, głębokich, szaroniebieskich oczach, a przy tym miała taki swój „pazurek”, nie była tak do końca grzeczna. To widać z daleka. Musiał się z nią jeszcze zobaczyć, to było oczywiste. Choćby jej matka wystawiła mu zakaz zbliżania się, musiał z nią porozmawiać. Chociaż tyle. Czy on prosił o zbyt wiele? - No, braciak, kumpla nam zmyło, jakieś plany na teraz? – westchnął Feliks. - Niestety, nie. Liczyłem raczej na twoją kreatywność – Mathias uniósł lekko brwi. Bracia szli właśnie ulicami Nasturii, powolnym krokiem. Deszcz przestał padać i choć chmury dalej wisiały na niebie, to miało się wrażenie, jakoby całkiem niedługo miało się rozpogodzić. - Ja i kreatywność? Musiałeś coś ćpać. - Nie wiem, nic nie brałem, no chyba żeś mi coś dosypał. - Wynikałoby z tego, że jesteś czysty, w co wątpię – blondyn posłał swojemu młodszemu towarzyszowi rozbawione spojrzenie i delikatnie poczochrał mu włosy, na co ten odpowiedział śmiechem i głośnym: „hej, no…!”. - Czekaj, brat, chyba mam koncept! – zawołał Matt. - A jakiż to koncept masz? - Uhm… kojarzysz tego barona? No wiesz. Co Vena tak o nim trajkotała. Z tego, co dyskretnie zdążyłem zauważyć, to on się do niej ślini. - Nazywał się chyba Karstark, nie? – Feliks okazał zainteresowanie. W końcu każda okazja, aby zeswatać z jakimś biednym młodzieńcem swoją małą, jakże kochaną siostrzyczkę jest dobra. - No tak. Karstark. Imię mi gdzieś umknęło. Ale adres nie – młodszy z nich uśmiechnął się łobuzersko – Moglibyśmy się tak do niego przejść… w końcu nie mamy nic innego do roboty. - Vena się wścieknie, to chyba niezbyt dobry pomysł… - starszy za to uniósł brwi. W końcu rzeczywiście każda próba swatania Veny z kimkolwiek szła na próżno. To jest, raz im się prawie udało, z pewnym przystojnym służącym o imieniu Dymitr, no ale niestety, po dłuższej rozmowie wyszło w praniu, iż owy Dymitr preferuje płeć męską i całe swatanie poszło się kochać. - Nie wścieknie się. Widziałaś, jak na niego patrzy? – Matt przyspieszył kroku – Wścieknie, to się nasz ojciec. Już słyszę to jego „kto to widział, żeby księżniczka spotykała się z baronem”. Słyszę, cholera, słyszę! - Gdyby miał do niego pretensje o tytuł, byłby skończonym hipokrytą. Sam startował z tytułu hrabi… - „Hrabia to nie baron, to zupełnie co innego”…! Słuchaj, na pewno znajdzie jakiś argument, dlaczego akurat nie Karstark. To nie Vena będzie się wściekać, ale ojciec. - Jak tylko ojciec, to pierdzielę to, i tak mam z nim na pieńku – Feliks przewrócił oczami i przyspieszył kroku, by zrównać się nim z Mathiasem – W razie czego zwal na mnie. - Feliks, nie możesz wiecznie z nim iść na wojnę… - Zabronisz mi? - Wiecznie taki sam… - westchnął Matt. Po paru minutach doszli pod dom owego barona. Nie musieli nawet pukać, siedział spokojnie na ławce przed drzwiami i czytał książkę. - Jak on miał na imię…? – spytał Mathias cicho. - Rémi… Rémi Karstark. Czy jakoś tak, nie pamiętam – odpowiedział szeptem Feliks. - No to czas pogadać z panem baronem… - Matt uśmiechnął się chytrze. ~*~ Zanosi się, kurka, na wikiową'' "Modę na sukces"... Przepraszam za ostatni brak epizodów i niską jakość tego tutaj, ale ostatnio nie miałam weny na pisanie. Ych... powinnam wziąć się za coś, do czego aktualnie mam talent, chociaż aktualnie takiej rzeczy chyba nie mam. No. Krótka jak zwykle twórczość klasy "z". Miało być długie, nie wyszło mi. No i trudno. Dzisiaj bez specjalistycznych dedyków... (oprócz tego ''Natiszowego, bowiem jej dedykuję całą tę "Modę na sukces" :V ) Pozdrawiam ._. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania